The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a print control system in an electronic cash register.
The electronic cash register is widely used in various stores and markets. The electronic cash register includes a printer system for printing out a preselected data on a receipt bill or a journal paper. There is a possibility that the data which should be printed out varies in accordance with the scale of the store and the type of business. To satisfy this requirement, the electronic cash register is sometimes designed for a specific store. This precludes the mass production of the electronic cash register.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register suited for the versatile use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel print control system in an electronic cash register.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a data print preset system is provided for presetting a print condition of preselected data information. If the preselected data is desired not to be printed out on a receipt bill or a journal paper, a print inhibition signal is introduced through a print inhibition preset key and stored in a memory at a position corresponding to the preselected data. In a normal registration operation mode, the preselected data followed by the print inhibition signal is never printed out on the receipt bill or the journal paper.